The interior cabin space of vehicles is typically ventilated by air circulating through the open windows. This natural air approach can be effective on some occasions, but is not a universal solution under all driving conditions. If there is inclement weather, such as a rainy or cold day, the windows will need to remain closed. Even when the weather is more amenable, it can be difficult to precisely regulate the quality of the ventilation activity. A proper ventilation system enables the control of factors such as the rate of air flow and the temperature of the incoming air. However, it is difficult to manage these parameters when the ventilation depends on ambient air entering through windows.
As an alternative to the natural air flow afforded by open windows, automobiles are equipped with heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that allow an occupant to control the temperature and flow of air communicating through various tubes and vents into the cabin interior. The HVAC system facilitates a climate control of the vehicle interior that can operate regardless of the weather conditions exterior to the vehicle.
Even though vehicle HVAC systems offer improved ventilation capabilities over an approach relying upon air entering through the windows, both types of ventilation approaches fail to provide any odorizing activity. This problem raises additional concerns when it is necessary to odorize the cabin space in order to ameliorate or counteract any foul odors present in the cabin. This might occur, for example, in vehicles where persistent odors from mold and bacteria are present. The HVAC system, in fact, can be a troublesome source of mold because of the build-up of condensate that can occur through the normal operation of the air conditioning system, specifically during the release of moisture from humid air that attends the reduction in air temperature of an air conditioning operation. This condensate, if not properly removed, can stagnate and form foul-smelling mold within the ventilation passageways. This odor is then conveyed by the forced air stream into the cabin space. It is very difficult to clean the HVAC air passageways and remove all traces of mold since access to the air tubes is very limited. The HVAC system and accompanying air tubes are housed within the dashboard and not readily accessible, except for a complex service operation that removes the dash components. Due to the challenges in maintaining the air vents in a dry and moisture-free state, the HVAC system is vulnerable to mold build-up, especially in humid climates.
One way to odorize the vehicle cabin area involves the use of deodorizing elements that emanate a certain pleasant scent. These air freshener elements come in a variety of forms, such as a freshener stick that is located somewhere in the cabin area, like atop the dashboard. In one configuration, the freshener element is placed in a location where it is exposed to the ambient air flow that prevails in the cabin space. In this arrangement, the effectiveness of the freshener element depends in some degree on the amount of air flow that contacts the element. In another configuration, the freshener element is attached to the outside of the air vent, so that forced air emerging from the vent will contact the freshener element and actively facilitate an odorizing activity. However, it can be cumbersome or difficult to attach the air freshener element to the vent, especially if the vent and freshener element are not well adapted for integration with each other. In addition, such air fresheners often become loose and fall off the air vent, distracting the driver and potentially causing a safety hazard for the driver, passenger(s) and other vehicles.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a safe and efficient means to odorize the vehicle cabin environment.